A Fallen Diva
by hbautista628
Summary: Set during the 3rd Federation War, a trio of MEF personnel must come and work together along with the Paladins to uncover a dark secret that was unearthed for a long time.


A/N: This is a retelling of the Overwatch animated short: Shooting Star, and everything is considered to be non-canon. However, some parts of the transcript from the animated short is used. Additionally, some of the songs that I inserted are from Battlefield 3, 4, 1, and V. All rights reserved.

This is now another prequel to the Paladin saga.

Shooting Star

Vallejo Island, October 15th -2150 hrs.

Hana " " Song

Home. That is something that I long sought to protect for.

Insert song: watch?v=04jr-lPD3sw

For months, it's been taking a heavy toll on me because of the Gwishins and the Colossus always trying to wreaking havoc across the Eastern China Sea. That is, until the other events that happened on the other side of the world, turns out of two mysterious organizations that've been at war for almost less than 6 months...

And for that reason, I was personally handpicked by one of the Legionnaires, who are an extraterrestrial faction, to join an elite task force known as: the 12 Paladins.

Insert song: watch?v=wjVcO7tDwZU

Before I joined, I was told by everyone, including my parents and my friends, that there was an uprising that was caused by the omnics about 30 years ago and they were the ones that nearly plunged the world into a nuclear apocalypse. However, it was only until now that upon talking to the Scientist, who looks a lot like a muscular villain from any ordinary cartoon, but really is a great guy, that I realized that there was something far greater that even started 25 years earlier.

According to the Scientist, and Doctors Morrison and Yanez, there was a chemical weapon that was under research and development for the 8 years in the United States known as Orchard. It was only until the first years of the Iraq War, that the United States, the greatest superpower to be known in the history of mankind, would commit such atrocities upon the local people and their countrymen as well. But it wasn't until the aforementioned Omnic Crisis made things worse following the aftermath of the Iraq War, along with the Financial Crisis, and the war between the Federation and Atlas that soon followed.

Even today, I still wonder why the two primary catalysts have caused so much damage across the world, now that we'd just averted another threat that long occurred over a month ago.

This is a story that occurred long before I joined the Legionnaires just now, as I had to uncover a threat that was kept in the dark for a while now...

FLASHBACK

2110 hrs. - August 22nd

Busan, South Korea

Insert song: watch?v=MQoyKfm8K4c

It all started in the middle of a glaring monsoon at night, as things looked grim following Operation Housekeeper, in which one week ago, the squad and I encountered a horde of Gwishins and the Colossus, off the coast of Busan. And it was there I that made it out unscathed, but was left haunted by the terror and chaos that the Colossus had done. Ironically, there was something strange that I had no other choice, but to acknowledge. When I took a closer look at the omnium, there was something strange, yet, interesting about it; and all I could think about was how the Colossus' intimidating looks really amazed us to see that it look a lot like a mother trying to protect its children from us. Now, it may sound too cheesy in what I had to say, but it made me slightly overwhelmed, considering that I realized that they, too, had emotions, and I couldn't bear the fact that what we're doing was in fact, killing them, in order to reap off our profits.

Following the end of Operation Housekeeper, I returned to base and reflected on what happened on that night, as Dae-Hyun and Yuna stood there right beside me, thinking about if we were really going to truly save our homeland from these external threats.

About a week passed, and I was still concerned whether or not the Colossus was going to strike back; all while Dae-hyun relaxed for a bit, eating his ramen and trying to comfort me about forgetting what just happened during that mission, as we were in the process of repairing Tokki, who sustained battle damage during the mission. While looking outside, waiting for the monsoon to dissipate into obscurity, I remembered something funny that happened when we were little, and decided to talk about it in order to pass the time.

"Hey, Hana." said Dae-hyun chuckling after opening his soda, "Shouldn't you be out signing autographs or something?"

While the two of us watching the television, I noticed something curious about him from what he said, so I decided to continue to listen what he said. Guess that it must be the media speculating that I've been partying all week with other celebrities, hence my callsign: DVa.

"I wonder what glitz and glamour tastes like..." he continued after sipping a bit of his soda, "Hey, why aren't we on leave with the rest of the squad? I could use a little 'glitz and glamour' in my life, you know?"

"It's overrated, Dae-hyun," I exclaimed while climbing atop Tokki, "This- this is where the magic happens! It's like how we used to stay up late, and work on your hoverbike."

After mentioning what I said, I knew that Dae-Hyun was going to be pissed off about that, and simply replied, "You mean the one you wrecked?"

Insert song: /watch?v=qSh5OCE-_SU

Even though I thought that decision was stupid despite winning the race, I knew that Dae-Hyun was right, and I had to admit that I nearly committed suicide because of that as the hoverbike overheated and exploded in a race that happened a long time ago. When I started looking at Dae-Hyun once more, he started to become serious and I knew that he was going to mention the hoverbike once again.

"You beat the Gwishin," he said, "They won't be back for months. You need a break."

But this time, he slightly mentioned about Operation Housekeeper, in which he looked at me, in despair, while making observations around the arm cannons for cosmetic damage. At the same time, I couldn't help myself in letting my guard down, considering that we were in a constant state of alert following the mission, itself.

"I… I can't," I said, while I sight and looked despaired. I suddenly knew that Dae-Hyun started to get serious about this, and I had no choice, but to tell him the truth about everything that happened during the operation…

"Uh, Hana?"

"We barely won last time," I responded, "The enemy is out there- adapting and getting stronger. The rest of Squad Alpha and the Daehanmin-guk? They're all counting on me; and if I make a mistake and the Phantoms get through us… then this means war!"

"Hana, don't put all this to yourself," he begged, "It's all right if you need any help."

"I've got this, Dae-Hyun. Now let's continue the tests. It'll be quick and easy. Just like with the hoverboat…"

I immediately got inside and turned on the system interface, and made the latest calibrations on the operating system. I would check the weapons systems, the defense matrix mechanism, missile pods, and flares were performing at their peak condition. While making the final checks before taking off, Dae-Hyun suddenly became more concerned about me, and really was worried about me after all…

"Stop putting this all to yourself," he exclaimed, "It's okay for any help that you can get; all you can do is not to put yourself into a lot of pressure. Besides, the Captain says there haven't been any- wait; shit!"

"What is it?"

"Son of a bitch! Of all the times!"

Insert song: watch?v=9niXkvOUlpw

"What is it? Answer me!"

"We've got a flight of drones coming at high speeds. Wait, we've got multiple signatures coming from the drones. Are they… wait, are those..."?

"Are what, say it!"

"Shit, we've got a flight of Gwishins, heading towards the Busanjin-gu area! Scramble, now!"

"Heading to runway now!"

Upon realizing that Dae-Hyun was not playing around, there were bright flashes coming from the Gwishins, as there were cruise missiles being launched from their weapons bay and it was heading straight for us. By the time I immediately took off, I activated the defense matrix to deflect all of the cruise missiles, but some of them managed to slip past through.

"Dae-Hyun," I said while engaging the rest of the Gwishins, "Are there any other cruise missiles heading to the city besides the other two, over?"

"Negative," he replied, "No signs of any newer missiles confirmed, but those two missiles that managed to slip through won't hit the city and will instead explode mid-air, creating an airburst. The airburst won't make it towards Haeundae-gu, but mild levels of radiation is expected, over."

"Copy. Focusing on destroying the Gwishins, now. Out."

Although, the nuclear threat was averted, I couldn't say so for myself, since I was forced to continue to engage the Gwishins all alone. And knowing that all this was nothing more than a life-death situation, I was determined to shoot down the Gwishins and keep civilian casualties to a minimum. As I locked on them and ready to fire, the drones counter maneuvered, and started opening fire, damaging the fuel tank and left turret in the process.

"Be advised, you've sustained major damage to your left gun turret. Be careful in not getting shot down!"

"You're not helping," I replied, "Even if you think that reinforcements are gonna come, they're not; now help me in defeating the drones!"

I was annoyed by the way how Dae-hyun was not helping. But before I went berserk and shot down all but one of the Gwishins, I had a hollow realization that maybe there was something that aided the Gwishins in combat. I wasn't sure if it was either copying my moves, or if they're being controlled by someone, or something that was amking it tense for me. Eventually, I felt exhausted, and I was on the verge of fainting due to the excess G-force that was being put on my body.

I couldn't say so, as the Gwishin pinned me down, and wondered, if this was truly the end of me. Despite the immense pain, a last-ditch attempt was made into shooting it down with my right Gatling-type pulse cannon before the Gwishin ripped apart the combat systems. Seeking no other choice, I grabbed my emergency pistol and started shooting it as much as I could.

"You bastard," I exclaimed, "Eat this!"

As I did so, the Gwishin opened fire in front of the glass canopy, knocking me out in the process, and I was thrown into the ocean about 3,000 feet thanks to the automatic ejection system.

Insert music: watch?v=7XPWkC0lKbA

Shortly before I hit the shore, I opened my eyes slightly, seeing the lone Gwishin launch its payload and unleash death and destruction across the city. However, there was something strange, as the missile exploded within a purplish glow, and decimated the entire area; or what was left of it.

'_That's it_,' I thought, '_I'm dead. I failed to protect the city, and better before you know it, it'll be only a matter of time before the Colossus returns and wreaks havoc all over again, just like what happened 20 years ago. I should've listened to Dae-Hyun.'_

I thought I was dead. But I wasn't. I should've died because I've put all my pain inside and realized that I denied it the whole time. Perhaps it was a big lesson that I learned or if all of this would put me into a series of stages that would see the world be at true peace after all. That is, until I eventually survived, and was forced to embark on this mission that would not only test my loyalty to my country, but eventually expose a darker threat that would bring two of the greatest nations into a brief, but full-on war until the ever-rising threat between two greater organizations that fought for the world.

I eventually washed ashore, and managed to get myself back up about an hour later; though, parts of my body was heavily wounded following the stint that just happened. I tried to return to base walking, but since I was in immense pain, I started crying, while the monsoon had already intensified, bring heavy winds and rain into the city.

And at the same time, the Paladins would also be there, protecting the citizens from the Savages that were already in the city itself, as the rolling clouds would move further eastwards, combining the elements from the Orchard missile in order to brew a recipe for disaster.

While I made it inside the entrance, I could see a concerned Dae-Hyun, already show some signs of relief to see me alive, along with the rest of the personnel. Thinking that the entire thing failed, I decided to isolate myself and try to make to my room. It wasn't only until I passed out, falling to the ground unconsciously, bleeding out once again thanks to the sheer impact the Gwishin put inside.

"Hana!" exclaimed Dae-hyun, while the rest of the others grabbed me, and took me to the ER. I rested for a moment, trying to reflect what had just happened, as the medical personnel worked around the clock to treat the wounds that I had as a result.

I wondered to myself, if this was the sheer reality that we've put upon us countrymen, and if so, then what are we fighting for? Is it to protect our country? Or is it that we do so as humans, in order to fight off what's right in our conscious and put all the blame towards the others? That is all that I want to know...


End file.
